Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel circuit of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel display technologies have a reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and are widely used. These technologies include liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
The OLED display generates an image by using OLEDs that generate light based on electron-hole recombination. Such an OLED has favorable characteristics such as a fast response speed and low power consumption.